1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature electrical connectors for shielded cables for use in electronic control units or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional electrical connector of the type, wherein a front portion of the outer sheath g of a shielded cable a is removed to separate a signal line c from a shield braid b. The shield braid b and the signal line c are connected by insulation displacement, for example, to respective contact terminals e and f of a connector proper d.
In the above conventional electrical connector, however, it is necessary to separately connect the shield braid b and the signal line c to the contact terminals e and f, making the streamlining and automation of the wiring operation difficult. In addition, the signal line c is stripped of the shield braid b near the connector proper d so that there is little or no shield effect near the connector proper d.